A Familiar Face
by HeliciaxRomione
Summary: Belle and Adam used to be friends when they were seven. However, Belle stops seeing him because her mother wanted her to hang out with other kids. He is now an adult in college, but what happens when Adam meets a beautiful young librarian?
1. Things Change

**_Hey guys! So this is an old story I had on my old account, Roxy9785 but since I forgot the password on the account, I'll post the story here. And I will be continuing it as well. So I hope you enjoy it and do_** ** _n't forget to review!_**

* * *

"Ready or not! Here I come!", said a young Belle. She was playing a game of hide and seek with her best friend Adam. They had just been friends a year ago when Belle had moved in the city. They had been friends ever since. Belle's mother had been best friends with Adam's mother since they were in high school. They had met again working at the same job as teachers.

Belle wandered around the house looking for him. She saw feet at the bottom of the purple curtains, so she made her way over to the wall in the living room, "Ha! I caught you!"

He stomped the floor with his feet, "Aw man!" said Adam making Belle giggle.

"Tag! You're it!" said Belle pushing him. She ran away from him laughing.

"Hey! That's so not cool!" he ran towards her but he couldn't catch up to her sprinting feet.

"Adam! Belle! It's dinner time!" said Adam's mother.

Belle stopped in her tracks, "Yay! Food!"

"Ha! You're it!", said Adam.

"Aww man!", Belle whined.

"Adam! Belle! It's dinner time!" his mother yelled again.

"We're coming mom!", Adam yelled. He smiled at Belle, "Come on Belle, we might have fish again!"

The two children ran into the kitchen. The aroma of fresh cooked salmon filled the room.

"Okay Belle, here's yours", Adam's mother handed her a bowl of salmon pieces with rice.

"Aw come on mom!", Adam whined, making Belle giggle. He always wanted to be first.

"Now Adam, don't be like that. Belle is our guest, so I'm serving her first." she said sternly.

Belle and Adam were finishing the last few bites of their meal when they heard a car honk.

"Oh! My mom is here to pick me up!" Belle said.

Adam sighed, "Do you have to go Belle?". This was their last day together. Belle's mother got a job in another city.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go", Belle admitted.

Adam hugged Belle. She hugged him back tighter, "I don't want you to go either." Belle started to cry but tried to hold it back.

"I need to go, my mom is probably going to be upset with me. I'll visit you tomorrow, I promise." she wiped away a tear.

Adam sighed again, "Okay, I'll see you later Belle." He didn't want her to leave.

Belle didn't reply, she just turned away and left the house. Adam looked out to see Belle make her way in her mother's car. She saw him and waved him their last goodbye. Belle had promised Adam they'd see each other the next day, but ever since that day, Belle hasn't been seeing Adam anymore. The days had went by without a glimpse of Belle anywhere. Adam began to notice through the days. Two years had passed by, Adam was now ten years old.

"Mom?", he said sitting on the couch watching television.

"Yes Adam?", his mother replied. She was drinking coffee.

"Why isn't Belle coming anymore?" His sad eyes face her.

His mother paused. The reason why Belle hasn't been coming over was because her mother wanted her to spend more time without Adam. Nobody knew why this was the case. Maybe it was so Belle would behave better or something.

Another year had passed, Adam was now eleven. His mother had been seeing a man she had met. He was one of the teachers at the school she worked in. Belle was still not visiting Adam. He slowly forgot about her day by day. Adam spent his days learning to play basketball. His mother's boyfriend had taught him.

Now thirteen, Adam's mother had found out that the man had been seeing another woman. Heartbroken, she decided to end the relationship. Adam had been supporting her. It took his mother weeks to recover from the heartbreak. With Adam, he had made the basketball team at his middle school. He was team captain. His life had passed him by so quickly that he had forgotten all about what really mattered to him.


	2. New People

Adam, now twenty years old, was now in college. He is the captain of the basketball team. He had everything he ever wanted, friends, a loving family, but he felt imcomplete. There was something that he still needed. He was with his friends from basketball one day, just hanging out.

"Hey guys, have you heard there's a new librarian?", one of his friends said.

His name was Gaston, he was sort of the womanizer of the group. He has black hair and a muscular build. All the girls were after him. He was rich, good looking, and had biceps to spare (pun intended).

Another one of his friends laughed, "Yeah, I bet she's hot. They said she was around twenty."

Adam couldn't believe what they were saying, "Come on guys, can we talk about something other than hot librarians?"

"How about we go to the library right now?", said Gaston not paying attention to what Adam said.

"Come on guys!", Adam whined. He hated it when his friends ignored him.

All of them started leaving, "Come on dude, we're all in this together." Gaston said patting his back.

The library was very big, but very quiet. The old librarian was retiring, so the school had to hire a much younger woman from the school to help keep the job longer. They hadn't done that for twenty years.

They all stood in front of the library. "Hey guys, I think this is it", said Adam's dumbfounded blonde friend.

Gaston examined the sign obviously saying 'Library'. He sighed, "Of course this is it you bafoon!", he said pushing him out of the way.

Gaston immediately pushed the double doors of the library entrance open. He looked around, the place was mostly empty. There was nobody in sight. No one had any interest in going to the library apparently, or it was too early.

As Gaston looked for the librarian Adam wanted to check out a book, "Okay Gaston, while you run off to your dream girl, I have to go check out that book for Mr. Lumiere's class."

Gaston rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He went off to the other side, leaving Adam by himself.

Adam shrugged, he headed towards the aisles where the fiction books were. There sure was a lot of books to choose from. He had to check out a 'Beauty and The Beast' novel for his English class.

"There you are!", he said fingering the book out of the shelf. He loved looking at the illustrations.

He flipped through the pages when he heard steps coming towards his way. Adam saw that it was a strikingly beautiful young woman, she was reading a book. She has waist-length brunette hair tied in a low ponytail and was wearing a blue dress that flattered her curvy figure, and she sported some nude heels.

Adam was entranced by this gorgeous woman. He wanted to ask for help. "E-Excuse me, miss?"

The woman turned around, her glasses falling a little bit, "Yes?"

He became speechless, her looks made him nervous, "Do you know where I can find the librarian?". He bit his lip, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I'm actually the librarian here." She gave him a wide smile.

"Oh really?", he asked stunned, "One of my friends was just dying to meet you." He said, referring to Gaston.

She giggled, "Well, tell him I said, "Hi." Come on, I'll just take your book to the front desk."

She gently took the book from her hand and walked over to her desk. She sat down in her chair and scanned his book and stamped the due date on the card inside, "Okay, this is due in two weeks." She gave him another smile. He chuckled, she was very beautiful.

He heard footsteps behind him, "Aw! Adam! I've been looking all over for yo- Why, hello there." He caught sight of the woman.

She chuckled, "Hello, sir."

Gaston placed his hands on her desk, "Do you happen to know where the librarian is?"

"I happen to be the librarian." She replied.

"Oh," he looked her up and down, "Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Belle, my name is Belle." She said kindly, she shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Belle", he said placing a kiss on her hand. She giggled.

Then the name popped in Adam's head, "Belle." He knew that name somewhere, it sounded so familiar to him.

She giggled, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Gaston but I'm really busy right now." She said carrying some books.

He sighed, "Okay, whatever." He whined. "Just playing hard to get." Gaston whispered.

All of them left except for Adam. They had hardly noticed he didn't walk with them. He was curious about Belle, she was just really familiar. As she placed the books in the right shelves, Adam appeared beside her.

Belle jumped, "Oh my God!" Then she started laughing, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Adam laughed too, but a really slight one. She adjusted her glasses and got back to work.

Adam made motions his hands, "So, Belle huh? That's a pretty name." He said nervously.

She blushed, "Thank you, what's your name?"

"Adam." He told her.

"Adam? Nice to meet you Adam." He shook her hand. It sounded like she knew him too but couldn't quite point it out yet. She continued to put the books back. She catched Adam staring so she faced him.

He broke out of his daze, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to look. I mean you're beautiful. It's just, you look so familiar."

Belle smiled, "Do I look like your mother?" She asked.

Adam laughed, "No, no. You just remind me of a girl I used to be friends with."

"Oh, what happened?" She asked, feeling empathy for him.

"Well I was nine and I played with her all the time. Then one day, she stopped visiting me." He explained.

Belle nodded, "I know how that feels. I was best friends with someone before when I was eight, and it felt really awful not getting to see him anymore."

They both fell silent. Belle just gave him a smile, "Well, it's been nice meeting you Adam, but I really have to go arrange some other books."

"Oh, that's fine!" He said. "See you later Belle."


End file.
